His Story
by Gery O Donut
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah hidup Remus Lupin sebelum dan sesudah dia meninggal
_**His Story**_

 _ **Gery O Donut**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Mama J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **Summary : Hanya sepenggal kisah hidup Remus Lupin sebelum dia meninggal**_

 _ **Beware : membaca cerita ini tanpa pengalaman muntah, sweatdrop, gagal ginjal (?), serangan jantung, stroke dan kanker bisa menyebabkan kanker mulut, mata, dan otak stadium akhir.**_

 _ **Warning : gaje, abal, buatan ababil fujo, AU,BL aka Boy Love, Genre tidak mendukung, Summary menjebak,Judul sama isi gak sesuai.**_

 _ **Rate : K+ - T**_

 _ **Genre : Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Humor?**_

 _ **DL?DR!**_

 _ **Jika gejala penyakitan dan jomblo kronis mulai muncul,segera tutup fic back dan exit gejala berlanjut,bantinglah perangkat yang anda gunakan untuk membaca fic ini**_

* * *

Mungkin dari semua orang yang mengetahui kematian Sirius Black,pasti mereka mengira Harry lah yang paling bersedih atas kejadian itu. Semua tahu kalau Sirius adalah wali Harry, dan keduanya baru bertemu dua tahun sebelumnya,pastilah Harry merasakan kehilangan yang paling besar. Harry juga pasti merasa bersalah atas kematian Sirius karena dia yang membuat Sirius datang ke Kementrian untuk mencarinya. Harry sudah sangat menyesal menuruti bayangan kematian Sirius dan justru membuat bayangan itu menjadi nyata. Semua orang terus mencoba menghibur Harry,mengkhawatirkan kondisi mental remaja yang tahun ini umurnya 16 tahun mengira Harry lah yang paling bersedih atas kejadian itu.

Tapi sayang semuanya salah.

Yang paling bersedih atas kejadian itu adalah Remus Lupin – Black. Ya,sejak Sirius kabur dari Azkaban,pria manis itu berganti nama menjadi Remus Black. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini,bahkan Harry,kecuali Sirius dan melamar pria itu setelah dia kabur dengan Buckbeak,dan bersembunyi di rumah Lupin sendiri menerima lamaran Sirius dan melakukan pernikahan secara tertutup dan pribadi.

Remus sendiri masih sering mengunjungi Grimmauld Place hanya untuk merasakan sisa kehangatan Sirius Black. Kehangatan yang tidak bisa dirasakan lagi olehnya hingga ajal menjemputnya. Mengabaikan jeritan Walburga Black,Remus berjalan naik ke kamar itu memiliki sesuatu yang membuat Remus tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya,hawa Sirius Black. Jadi untuk satu malam itu, mungkin malam terakhir dia bisa berada di kamar itu dengan santai, Remus tidur di kasur penuh debu milik merasakan kembali kehangatan Sirius sebelum pria tampan itu pergi untuk selamanya. Mata Remus mengedip beberapa kali,memandang foto Sirius disebelahnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Hey,Sirius..",ujarnya ada satu suara pun yang menjawab atau terdengar selain suara nafas Remus sendiri.

"Dumbledore memberiku tugas untuk mungkin tidak bisa kembali ke rumah ini sampai beberapa waktu.",ujar Remus menghela nafas kecil dan membiarkan keheningan menguasai beberapa saat,Remus berpikir jawaban apakah yang akan diberikan Sirius untuknya.

"Ya..aku akan -benar rindu berada di rindu saat kita bercanda ,bahkan aku rindu melihatmu menjahili Snape.",ungkap Remus.

"Hey,bagaimana menurutmu soal Tonks?",Remus diam sejenak sambil membayangkan jawaban Sirius.

"Yah..Aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianatimu,Sirius..",ujar Remus sedih,"bolehkah?",tanyanya tidak pada siapapun.

Tak lama kemudian Remus mulai mengkhianati Sirius dan memilih Nymphadora ini sejujurnya membuat hatinya sakit dan kepalanya masih mencintai Sirius,sungguh,tapi dia juga mulai tertarik pada mungkin cintanya untuk Sirius hanyalah kepura-puraan?Itulah yang tidak dia tahu dan membuatnya terus menangis hingga kesadarannya menghilang.

* * *

Remus tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya. Dia hanya ingat kilatan hijau dan kesadarannya hilang,membuatnya jatuh ke dalam kegelapan itu yang dipikirkan oleh kali ini dia tidak berada di kegelapan seperti di berada di sebuah tempat putih,dengan Marauders tersenyum padanya,Peter juga berada agak jauh dengan raut bersalah,sedangkan Sirius..Sirius berdiri disana dengan senyumannya. Remus menatap berkeliling sejenak,mencari dia berharap jika istrinya itu berada di sisinya saat ini?Dia mencintai wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau cari,Moony?",tanya James.

"Ah..tidak..Hanya saja..",pandangan Remus beralih sejenak kearah Black,"Aku pikir..Aku pikir Tonks akan berada disini juga.",ucapnya sedikit takut.

"Tonks?Kau menikahi Tonks?!",ucap Sirius seakan tak sedikit takut soal takut Sirius dugaannya salah.

Sirius tertawa memandang mereka takut-takut,sedang James ikut tertawa bersama hanya berdiri bingung saja dihadapan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang tertawa-tawa itu.

"Wow Moony!Selamat atas pernikahanmu!Sayang..yah..",suara James menghilang di akhir.

"Trims James.",ucap Remus cepat,tidak ingin membuat James merasa bersalah mengingatkannya pada kematian.

"Hey,kami baru saja menemukan sebuah tempat baru!Kau mau ikut menyusurinya,Moony?",tawar James sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sekali lagi Remus memandang berkeliling,mengharapkan Tonks muncul dan bergabung satu helaan nafas,entah dia memang benar-benar bernafas atau tidak,Remus menatap James dan segera berbalik dan berjalan menyeret Peter dan tertawa keras,meninggalkan Sirius dan Remus.

Remus membuang wajah takut. Dia takut Sirius akan membencinya dan..dan membunuhnya untuk kedua adalah suaminya,pasangannya,dan Remus meninggalkannya demi menutup mata saat Sirius mengangkat tangannya,takut jika Sirius memukulnya karena nyatanya adalah rangkulan sayang.

"Sirius?",tanya Remus bingung.

"Selamat ya,atas aku tidak bisa menghadirinya dan..kurasa kalian sudah terpisah oleh kematian.",kata Sirius lembut.

"Kau..Kau tidak marah?",tanya Remus takut.

"Buat apa?Kau layak mendapatkan juga wanita yang cukup baik memang seharusnya tidak terus-terusan bersedih atas kematianku saat itu.",ujar Sirius.

"Tapi..tapi..",Remus tergagap karena bingung.

"Tidak apa!Tidak apa sungguh!Kau layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada aku..",kata Sirius.

Remus segera memeluk tidak marah memaafkannya.

"Padfoot!Moony!Ayo cepatlah atau kalian akan tertinggal!",teriakan James menyadarkan keduanya.

Remus dan Sirius berpandangan sejenak sebelum mengikuti ke keabadian tanpa beban.

.

.

.

.

Pojok bacotan author

Hola!Saya author baru di fandom ini!Ini cerita pertama saya!

Gimana?Bagus nggak?Jelek nggak?Yah..sebenarnya ini pelampiasan rasa galau baper waktu liat sepenggal cerita sedih soal Marauders m(T_T)m . Dan dari situlah saya kepikiran soal bikin cerita kayak baper lagi pas liat fandom Harry Potter Indonesia sepi banget,Cuma ada sedikit cerita baru dan beberapa cerita hiatus..

Ah sudahlah,daripada mendengarkan bacotan saya yang gak jelas ini,isi aja kotak Review dibawah!Review kalian akan sangat berharga bagi saya!

REVIEW PLEASE!

V

V

V

V


End file.
